Heroes Parallel
by YinToYang
Summary: What happenes when you mix Total Drama Island with Heroes? You get this read as 12 of the campers and two new characters try to discover and understand what is happening to them. Rated T for strong language and slight gore.
1. Chapter 1 Genesis

**_Author's Note:_** **I do not own Heroes or Total Drama Island or 6teen in anyway what so ever they are all copyrighted to there repected companies. I don't own the character Kendra either she is copyrighted to my fellow artist and writer EternitysShadow9. Although I do own the character Luca so you have no right to use him without my permission. Enjoy the fiction.**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 1 Genesis_**

_Evolution, it has existed since the beginning of time and will continue to exist till the end. Mankind continues to evolve in order to survive the harsh changes of the world. Soon fourteen teenagers will be experience an evolution that will change their very lives._

**Luca and Bridgette Part 1**

_9:10am_

It was Saturday and Luca slept in late because of yesterday's little fiasco at school where he got into trouble with the principal again for pulling the fire alarm at school to get out of his Calculus test, "Uhhh…my head." Completely groggy he looks around for his glasses since he can't see a thing without them. As he finally finds them he puts them on and everything becomes clearer. He slowly gets out of bed and stretches his arms out since they were pretty stiff from the workout he got at karate after school yesterday. After his shower he puts on his black jeans with a hole torn in the left knee. Still shirtless he walks over to his dresser and grabs his necklace with a silver cross on it and puts it on as he looks at himself in the mirror he turns around and looks at the scar on his right shoulder and sighs at the painful memories of the past that haunt him everyday. He grabs his torn black t-shirt with his trademark smileys on them and puts it on and goes to grab his spiked bracelet and gloves that he wears. He heads done stairs to see his mother smiling at him and says, "Good Morning son." Luca smiles at his mother as he fixes his glasses and grabs an apple from the fruit basket for breakfast says, "Morning Mom. I'm heading off to the beach to meet Bridgette later." As he heads for the door he hears his mother say, "Take care and don't forget about the solar eclipse that's happening today." Luca coming to the realization of that says, "Thanks for reminding me Mom see ya later." As he walks outside he flips his apple around in the air for a bit before taking a big bite into it. After he finishes his apple he holds the core of the apple that remains and looks at it for a bit before his hand suddenly ignites on fire and he incinerates the apple core tossing whatever remaining ashes were left of it into the wind and continued walking to the beach to meet Bridgette. As he walks he stares up into the sky still thinking about what he did to the apple and says, "It's been nearly a week since I discovered this thing and it still scares the living hell out of me." Meanwhile Bridgette is standing around a metal fence dragging her hand on it just a few centimeters away from actually touching it and as she does lightning jolts around from her hand to the metal pieces of the fence as she takes her hand away she just stares at it completely afraid at what has become of her. Luca sees Bridgette in front of her staring at her hand wondering what's going on he yells, "Hey Bridgette!!!" No response so when he gets right up to her he taps her on the shoulder and says, "Bridgette? You feeling okay?" Bridgette snapping out of her little trance looks at Luca surprised and says, "Oh hey Luca didn't see you there." Luca gasped sarcastically and said, "Didn't see me! Something must be wrong with you. Do you have a fever?" as he says this he tries to put his hand on her forehead and she just slaps it away over the joke and says, "Haha! Very funny. So what do you want to do today?" Luca laughs and rests his arms on the metal fence and says, "Well Board Warriors 4 is out in theatres and I know you've been looking forward to that." Bridgette smiles, "Totally I want to see what happens next since the third movie was left in a cliffhanger ending." Luca rolls his eyes at Bridgette's excitement, "But…I was thinking let's go see that tomorrow since that solar eclipse is happening tonight and its like a once in a lifetime experience." Bridgette looks at him and says, "When is the solar eclipse happening?" Luca pulls out his cell phone to see what time it is, "Let's see it 9:30 at the moment and the eclipse happens at 4:30. So we got quite a bit of time actually. Want to surf for an hour or two and than I guess we could head to the movies to catch Board Warriors 4." Bridgette distraught at the thought of surfing says, "Umm I'm actually not in the mood to surf today." Luca really surprised says, "Not in the mood? But you love surfing. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Bridgette giving out a fake smile says, "I'm fine Luca I just feel like doing something that isn't surfing that's all." Luca with a little concern in his voice says, "Alright. How about we just walk and talk our way to the theatre." Bridgette smiles, "Sounds good."

**Courtney Part 1**

_10:30AM_

Courtney was with her friend Tom at some cliffs that Courtney had climbed all the way to the top while her friend Tom was done below with his video camera and cell phone recording Courtney and he says, "Wow. This is insane the cliff must be at least 10 no 15 feet high." Seeing that Courtney has reached the top he dials her cellphone number which she answers and says to her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is insane Courtney its just pure insanity." Courtney looking down at Tom while listening to him on the top of the cliff says with an angry tone in her voice "Just shut up and record this alright?" Tom completely freaked out says, "Courtney I'm just concerned alright I mean for love of God your jumping off this friggin cliff to prove what?" Courtney walking away from the edge says, "To see what will happen alright?" Tom still recording says, "This is messed Courtney you could die for the love of…OH SHIT!!!" he says as he sees Courtney run to the edge of the cliff and jumps off screaming in terror as she falls. When Courtney hits the ground Tom runs up to her still recording everything while repeating the words, "Please don't be dead…Please don't be dead…Please don't be dead." As he comes into contact he sees Courtney slowly getting up looking at her left leg which has been dislocated while she notices that her body is covered in scars from the fall and also that a piece of bedrock has embedded itself into her chest. After she relocates her leg into place she gets up pulling the shard of bedrock out her chest and says, "This is Courtney and that was attempt number 10." As Courtney says this the wounds all over her body and the hole in her chest start to heal rapidly to the point where it looks like nothing has happened to her.

**Heather**

_11AM_

Heather was home alone in the kitchen doing her English homework while waiting for her parents and her little brother to arrive home. As she continued to write her essay she was all of a sudden thirsty a drink. So she got up and headed for the fridge to grab a glass of Pepsi. As she opened the fridge she couldn't find the Pepsi anywhere which was weird for her because she remembered her mother putting a brand new bottle worth of it in the fridge this morning since her brother finished the rest yesterday. As she turned around she screamed in terror to find the Pepsi bottle floating right in front of her. The bottle started to fall as soon as she screamed as she saw it falling she tried to grab but was too slow. She holds her hand out to it and the bottle stops in mid-air, "What?" she says completely confused. She raises her hand up and the bottle slowly follows her hands movements, "Am I doing this?" she starts to concentrate her mind on the bottle and manages to make it slowly float on its own into her hand. She stares at the bottle for a few minutes wondering what just happened. She says, "Was that…telekinesis that I just used now?" She tries using it again by staring at the cupboard door and tries to open it using only her mind. It took a little effort using her mind alone but somehow it worked. She starts smiling at how interesting this could be and pulls a glass out of the cupboard with a hand motion. She lets go of the Pepsi bottle and takes the cap off using her newfound powers and slowly walks over to sink with everything that's floating following her she gets everything over the sink and slowly tries to pour the drink into the glass using her powers alone. After she finishes pouring her drink she puts the glass down with her hand while the Pepsi bottle still floats behind her. She grabs the Pepsi bottle with her hands since using her new powers so much with her mind alone is really strenuous on her. She grabs her drink and heads back to the table to continue writing her essay as she does Heather motions one hand upwards and all her pens and white out start floating all around her as she writes.

**Duncan**

_12PM_

Duncan was at home cooking his lunch while his parents were out on a call catching some guy who was robbing a bank while his brothers were training at the station. As Duncan finishes cooking himself a piece of chicken and fixing up his salad he grabs the piece of chicken and sticks it in a bun with mayo on it for a chicken sandwich and grabs his salad and heads to the table as he sits at the table he says to himself, "I'm heading to the roof to eat." Duncan grabs his food and heads out to the backyard of his house. As he kicks one of his bikes away he looks around to see if anyone is around or watching him and his feet start floating off the ground and he slowly flies onto the roof of his house and just stares at the scenery as he eats his food. After he finishes his food he jumps off and slowly floats back down to the ground walking back inside the house to clean the dishes. As he finishes he decides to head out and leaves a note for his parents that says, "Gone to watch the solar eclipse see you in a couple of hours…Duncan." Duncan heads out the front door and locks it as he leaves and looks around one more time to make sure no one sees him and takes off into the sky. As he flies through the air he looks down at the beauty of the city below him and says to himself, "It's been almost a month since I had these powers and yet I'm still so confused as to what I can do with them. I mean being able to fly is great and all I've never felt more free and alive in all my life…but…what does it all mean? Also will Courtney still be able to accept me for what I've become." He slowly starts descending into the hills of a cliff to go watch the eclipse in peace and quiet. As he lands he falls to the ground and just stares at the sky until the eclipse occurs.

**Kendra**

_1:30PM_

Kendra was at the park watching everyone play on the swings and the teeter-totters while she just sat in the tree alone watching everyone frolic around. As she watches her imaginary friend Marilyn appears beside her standing on another tree branch, "Having fun?" Marilyn asks with a smile on his face. Kendra's stone grey eye look at her imaginary friend and says, "Not really…but I'm glad you showed up its always nice to have someone to talk too." Marilyn smiles and jumps off the tree while Kendra quickly follows and jumps down also. As they walk a man sees Marilyn and says, "Hey put a shirt on!!!" Marilyn just nods his head and says to Kendra, "I keep forgetting that they can see me because of your power." Kendra smiles as she wraps her hands around Marilyn's arms and says, "Forget about them. I'm just glad I have you Marilyn." As Marilyn and Kendra leave the park they slowly walk down the streets and Marilyn says, "You do know that I can't be around with you forever right Kendra? One day you're unfortunately going to have to let go of me." Kendra starts pouting and says, "I hope that day never comes." As she lets go of Marilyn's arm she runs in front and says, "Your real because of my power over illusions and people can see and talk to you and you know it." Suddenly Kendra's eyes start glowing blood red and everything around her starts warping around her as the neighborhood goes from the image of peaceful and pleasant to her own twisted look of dark and chaotic. Marilyn walks and says, "Don't do this again stop it Kendra." Kendra's eyes return to normal and everything around her goes back to normal and Marilyn looks at her and says, "I have to go for now Kendra but I'll talk to you when we get home okay?" He kisses her on the forehead and slowly disappears. Kendra just stands around for a bit and starts walking home.

**Gwen**

_2:30PM_

Gwen was in the basement of her house on the computer talking to a few of her friends when her Mom comes downstairs looking concerned and says, "Gwen are you feeling okay?" Gwen confused looks at her mom and says, "Yeah mom why?" She notices that her mom was holding her sketchbook and says, "Well its just that I looked through your sketchbook and found some really graphics images that you drew and I was a little concerned. Gwen confused grabs her sketchbook and sees a drawing that she doesn't remember drawing at all. She looks at her mom and says, "Can I be alone for a bit please." Gwen's mother just nods her head and leaves while Gwen just signs off MSN to start looking through her sketch book at all these pictures she doesn't remember drawing. Some were vague looking while others were really graphic looking this includes some like…

-Lindsay holding her a ripped off locker door

-Heather writing a paper with various things floating around her

-Duncan looking like he's gliding in the sky.

-A comic panel showing two distinctively different hands one that is holding an apple core that's on fire and one with another hand above a metal fence with jolts of electricity coming out of the hand

-Ten different scenarios of Courtney being subjected to death including one that looks like her being hit head-on by an eighteen wheeler truck

-And one of Kendra just standing around while it shows two different backgrounds behind her with middle of the image looking like the backgrounds are merging.

"What the heck is all this?" As she turns the page to a blank one everything around her suddenly goes all black.

**Courtney Part 2**

_3:30pm_

Tom and Courtney are walking done railroad tracks while Tom is watching all the footage he recorded of Courtney trying to kill herself, "This is so cool Courtney your like indestructible against virtually anything it's incredible." Courtney completely angry at him looks at him and says, "Incredible!? How is this incredible Tom!? I've been hit by an eighteen wheeler head-on and don't have a single shattered bone, I've been impaled with a knife in my hand yet there is not mark on it, I've had my leg burned to a crisp and yet I don't have a single case of third-degree burn on me, and I've jumped off a 15 foot cliff and yet I'm still alive when I should be technically dead with every bone sticking out of my body!!!" Tom listening and notices that her shirt is red says, "And what would that be?" As Courtney lifts up her shirt she notices that a piece of her ribcage is sticking out of her body and sighs at the sight. She takes her finger and pushes the bone back into place so the wound can heal. Tom makes a grossed out face and says, "I don't see what the problem is your unique and shouldn't be afraid to accept this 'gift' you've been given." Courtney rolls her eyes in disgust, "Unique? More like freak of nature." Tom sighs at her, "What do you plan on telling Duncan?" Courtney looking at her blood stained hand says, "I honestly don't even want to think about that for now I'm afraid he'll reject me for what I've turned into." Tom puts his camera away and flicks her in the forehead and says, "You idiot if he really likes you know he'll accept you no matter what you become." Courtney still not believing it says, "Thanks for trying Tom but still I don't believe it." Tom just shakes his head in disappointment over her stubbornness and says, "Well let's at least get ready to watch the Solar Eclipse it's supposed to be really awesome." Courtney stares at the ground depressed says in a whisper, "Fine."

**Luca and Bridgette Part 2**

_3:45PM_

Luca and Bridgette leave the movie theatre and start walking back to Bridgette's place to go watch the Solar Eclipse together. As they walk Bridgette says, "That was such a great movie I mean the plot and the action within the movie were perfect!!" Luca fixing his glasses smiles, "Seriously plus they left it open for one more sequel I can't wait to see it." As Luca and Bridgette arrive to her house they have twenty minutes to spare before the solar eclipse starts. They climb out the window onto the roof of Bridgette house and lie down on the roof and stare at the sky for a bit. Bridgette looks at Luca and says, "Hey Luca." Luca letting out a quiet hmm as he stares at the sky turns his head to Bridgette and says, "Yeah? What is it?" Bridgette turning her head back to the sky says, "Do you ever feel like something inside of you is changing but you don't know how you should deal with it? Luca looks at her concerned and says, "So you want to know how to deal with change basically right?" Bridgette just nods her head in agreement. Luca looks up to the sky and says, "Change can be a difficult thing to deal depending on what the case is. It can be something as simple as a change of style like what you wear for instance to something really hard like the loss of a family member for example. I've gone through a lot of change not in just appearance but also personality and view of the world because of the harsh past I've had that bugs me even to this very day." Bridgette looking at him concerned says, "And to this very day since we became friends you still haven't told me what that past of yours is." Luca gives a weak smile and says, "I've said it once and I'll say it to you again Bridgette I'm just not ready to tell anyone else about it yet. The only other person that knows about it is Duncan and his family just because I've been friends with him since Pre-K that's all. I promise one day when I feel ready Bridgette I'll tell you everything." Bridgette smiles, "Thanks Luca that means a lot. Also thank you for trying to help me understand what I'm going through a little better." Luca smiles, "Its no problem. Look! It's starting!"

**The Eclipse**

_4:30PM_

As the eclipse starts Bridgette and Luca stare into the sky as the sun is slowly starts to turn black as the moon slowly covers the sun. Gwen having just woken up looks at her sketchbook to find two new drawings one of a Solar Eclipse and another that horrifies her. Courtney and Tom continue walking done the railroad and Courtney stops and looks into the sky to see the beauty of Eclipse happening. Heather having finished her essay puts all her utensils that she had floating around her back on the table and looks out the window to see the eclipse starting. Kendra outside walking alone looks up to the sky and notices the solar eclipse occurring. Duncan who is still on top of the cliff sees the solar eclipse is almost over and just smiles at how beautiful it is. Meanwhile the seven other teenagers also see the solar eclipse and watch it until it's over. As the eclipse ends each teenager heads there separate ways back home and wait for the new day to begin…a day that will change the very course of history itself.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Activating Evolution

**_Chapter 2 Activating Evolution_**

**Lindsay Part 1**

_8:15AM_

It was a new day and everyone was just arriving at school getting ready for class. Lindsay having just gotten off the bus starts walking into the doors of the building. As she climbs up the stairs to the second floor to head for her locker she passes by friends like Luca who was talking to Bridgette and Geoff about his philosophies that school is just a prison and how she sees Trent and Cody talking about the latest music and electronics together. She arrives at her locker which is right in between LeShawna's and Heather's as she looks around she starts putting in the combination of her lock and opens the door of the locker gently. She looks at the mirror she has stuck in her locker and fixes her bandana and hair a little and smiles. After putting away her stuff she heads off to go find her friends.

**Bridgette, Geoff, and Luca**

_8:20AM_

"…Well I don't see why we go to this place I think adults invented it as way to get their kids out of their hair for a few hours and cause us to go psychotically insane for their own amusement." Luca says trying to explain to Bridgette and Geoff the reasons why he hates school so much. As Bridgette laughs over Luca's comments Geoff looks at Luca and says, "Oh come on dude school isn't all that bad I mean there has to be something you enjoy some of the time when you're here right?" Luca gives a smug smile, "Theatre and Spare are the only places I can find enjoyment in an actual class for now while all my other fun comes from…" Bridgette cuts him off, "The constant amount of mayhem you cause to this place right? I'm surprised the principal hasn't expelled you yet." Luca still smiling smugly while fixing his glasses says, "Let's just say I have my ways that's all." The bell to head for homeroom class goes off and Geoff, Bridgette, and Luca say their goodbyes and head for their respective lockers to go grab their books and head for their first period class.

**Izzy and Trent**

_9:15AM_

Izzy and Trent were in Chemistry class and as usual their teacher wasn't making any sense to the students as he tried to explain the difference between the electrons, neutrons, and protons within the atoms of elements like Oxygen for example. Izzy and Trent were sitting in the back of the class not really paying attention to him as he gave his lecture to the students. Trent was a little depressed because Gwen was in their class also but for some reason she wasn't in class today which was a surprise to him really since he was talking to her on MSN on Saturday a few hours before that Solar Eclipse happened and than she just signed out of MSN all of a sudden and hasn't talked to her since. Izzy folding some paper of hers into an origami bird notices Trent's gloomy face and says, "Something wrong Trent? I've never seen you like this." Trent hearing Izzy looks at her and says, "I'm just thinking about Gwen that's all." Izzy noticing that Gwen's seat which is right beside Trent's is empty looks at him and says, "Oh yeah she's not here." Trent looks at Izzy and says, "Do you know where she is?" Izzy smiles as she puts her origami bird done and says, "Probably." "Probably?" Trent says with a look of confusion on his face while Izzy just motions her hand to his face to tell him to be quiet and says, "Just give me a second." Izzy closes her eyes for a few seconds and as she opens them her eyes have gone from green to blue. Izzy eyes no longer see the classroom that she's in but the entire landscape of Canada as she looks into the city she focuses her thoughts on one individual being Gwen of course and suddenly she sees Gwen in her bedroom in a state of shock and unable to move. She closes her eyes again and opens them up showing that her eyes have gone back to their regular shade of green and she looks at Trent with a smile to hide the fact of how she saw Gwen, "She's most likely at home sick that's all." Trent still confused at what just happen leaves it alone and says, "Well…Thanks Izzy I'll go check up on her after school today."

**Lindsay Part 2**

_10:15AM_

Lindsay was on spare for second period and just recently finished her calculus homework despite having A LOT of help from Luca while doing it for the past half hour. She heads for her locker to put her books away and grab a drink since she was kind of thirsty from all that work she did with Luca despite not really doing anything. As she finishes inputting her combination in her lock she takes off the lock and opens her locker door but as she tries to open it the door gets jammed and won't open she rolls her eyes and says, "Aw Come on!" she puts her books on the floor and starts pulling lightly with one hand but it doesn't budge. She grabs it again this time with both hands and pulls as hard as she can until she finally manages to open it but accidentally rips off the whole entire locker door in the process. As she looks in completely surprise at what she just did all she says is, "Opps." She drops her locker door on the ground and puts away her books and grabs a drink and says, "This super strength thingy is so hard to control. What am I going to do about it?" She takes a sip of her drink and stares at her locker door and says, "How am I going to explain this when someone sees it? I can't really just go out saying Hey I need a new locker because I just managed to rip off the door to my old one." She continues staring at the locker door lying on the ground and suddenly gets an idea how she can make it look like it was an accident that someone else did and nobody would be blamed. As Lindsay finishes her drink she throws out the container and proceeds to grab her locker door. As she sticks it back in place to make it look like nothing happened she smiles and than kicks the door as hard as she can to put a huge dent in it to look like someone attempted to break into her locker, "That should do it." She walks away smiling and waits for the lunch bell to ring so that way she can put on an act later.

**Luca**

_10:25AM_

After Luca threw his calculus books back into his locker he sighs over the fact at how much of a pain Lindsay is and how he had to help her out with every single question step by step. As he closes his locker he looks at his left hand which creates a small ember on the palm of his hand and says, "I need to do some research on what's happening to me." Luca puts out the ember by clenching his hand into a fist and heads off to the library in the school to look for some books on genetic mutation or something. As he searches on the computer for something he finds a huge list of books on genetics and evolution and decides to go look through them for something. As he looks through the stacks of books he finds nothing of peculiar interest until he sees one book entitled _Activating Evolution_ "Activating Evolution huh?" Luca says with a little curiosity in his voice. He pulls the book out and starts skimming through a few pages of this writers work and it really starts to catch his attention now. Luca looks at the back of the cover and reads the name of the author, "Tania Seras huh? It appears her biography on the back here states that she's a geneticist that graduated from one of the Universities here in Canada." Luca takes a seat in one of the cushioned chairs in the library and starts reading the book to see what kind of things it has to offer him. After twenty minutes of reading Luca says, "This book is incredible! The theories are superb and the ideas of how the next stage of human evolution is the body modifying the DNA of the individual to gain access to a unique ability of some kind is amazing. There is even one chapter alone dedicated to the list of possible abilities one could posses and what one could do with such powers." Luca takes out his cell phone and notices that its already 10:55 and lunch is about to start in five minutes so he decides to sign the book out for a couple of weeks. Luca heads for the cafeteria to go grab something to eat for lunch and wait for the others at their usual table.

**DJ**

_11:15AM_

DJ was outside for lunch he was in the front of the school just admiring the scenery while eating a sandwich his mom made him. As he finished his sandwich he went to go look at the flowers in the memorial garden to one of the D.E. kids that he used to watch that died a year ago. DJ kneels down by the memorial stone with a few lines of poetry that DJ chose for the goodbye of his friend. As he looks at the stone he puts his hand on it and says, "Hey Kelly how are ya?" he just sits there smiling and notices a flower that's wilted and says, "We can't have flowers that aren't in bloom or dying in your garden can we? I'll fix it up." DJ takes his hand off the stone and proceeds to put it on top of the flower gently. As soon as he touches the flower he takes his hand away and the flower slowly starts to return to it original state of bloom and says, "There all fixed." DJ stares at his hand for a bit, "I wished I discovered these powers sometime before you died Kelly maybe just maybe I could've saved you. Even given you the chance to walk and talk like a normal person but no matter how I look at it you were still an awesome friend no matter what you were like and I enjoyed our time together. So take care until next week." He slowly walks away and heads off to the cafeteria to meet the others.

**Luca, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ**

_11:45AM_

Luca was sitting down reading the _Activating Evolution_ book he took out of the library while the others were talking with each other. Duncan looked at Luca and said, "Dude your losing yourself in that book you know that?" Luca giving a smug smile at Duncan says, "Can't help it dude you know how I am with books that catch my interest plus this geneticist's theories are amazing." Bridgette a little curious says, "Oh really? What's it about?" Luca looks at Bridgette and says, "Well it's about human evolution and how it talks about how the next possible stage of human evolution is the human body gaining supernatural abilities like Human Flight and Spontaneous Regeneration for example." As Luca says this it catches the attention of Duncan and Courtney over the fact that he mentions their powers and Luca goes on saying, "Also it states like how these powers and evolutionary changes could prove helpful to the survival of the human race." As Luca continues talking about to Bridgette and the others Geoff suddenly says, "I'm heading out for now dudes." Everyone says their goodbyes as Geoff heads out. After Luca finishes DJ arrives and says, "Hey guys what's up?" Courtney smiles and says, "Nothing much. Where were you?" Duncan answers for him, "He was at Kelly's garden again right?" DJ just nods his head and sits down as Bridgette pats him on the back and says, "You really miss her don't you?" DJ sighs, "Yeah…" Luca looks at them and says, "Well I got to go for now guys Lunch is almost over and I can't miss my next class since you know how our Biology teacher can be." Everyone just rolls there eyes at the thought and say goodbye as Luca leaves for class. Courtney's friend Tom came up from behind to Courtney and whispers in her ear about something. As she listens her eyes widen and she grabs him by the collar and says with total anger, "You lost WHAT!?!?" DJ, Bridgette, and Duncan stare at her confused as to why she's so angry when she let's go of Tom and gives a really obvious fake giggle and says, "Um I've got to go too something just came up." Duncan with sarcasm in voice says, "No really?" Courtney just rolls her eyes and heads off with Tom to the field outside the school. The other three just look at each other and decide to head there separate ways as well.

**Courtney**

_12PM_

Tom and Courtney were on spare for their third period class and they were outside walking on the field of the school as Courtney says, "You lost the video!?" Tom says, "Yeah I don't know how I just was looking through my backpack one day and the video tape of you like killing yourself ten times was missing." Courtney really angry now says, "Well you better find otherwise I'm going to…" As she's about to finish her sentence someone from the gym class accidentally tackles her full force twisting her neck 180 degrees. As she lands on the ground Tom can't help but make a face at how disgusting that is. Courtney twists her neck back to normal before anyone notices and gets up and says, "Ow! That really hurt." She grabs Tom by the arm and starts making a run for it to somewhere a little safer so that way nobody sees her use her powers. Tom looks at Courtney after they stop running and says, "I don't see what the problem is Courtney you have an incredible power and nothing can hurt you. Why don't you want people to find out about this?" Courtney looks at him and says, "Because I don't want people labeling me a freak and I feel like if someone found out about this they'd take me away from my family and use me as some lab rat and torture me to see how far I can go with my powers and it scares me everyday alright." Tom feeling bad says, "I'm sorry Courtney I didn't know." Courtney looks at him depressed, "I'm going to go for now later Tom." As Courtney walks away Tom yells, "Courtney wait!" She stops and turns around and sees a book coming her way and she catches it looking at the cover she reads the name of the book, "Activating Evolution." She gives a faint smile, "Thanks Tom."

**Luca**

_12: 50PM_

Luca was in biology and was reading the _Activating Evolution_ book as his teacher was giving his lecture. Izzy was in Luca's class also and she wasn't really paying attention either she was just doodling a weird symbol in her notebook. As the teacher sees Luca with the book in his face not paying attention he yells, "LUCA!!!" Luca pulling the book down to the point that reveals only his eyes says in a bored tone of voice, "What?" The teacher still angry at him with his attitude says, "Are you even paying attention to what I'm talking about?" Luca rolls his eyes, "Yes why?" The teacher not believing him says, "Than perhaps you can explain to the class the process of Mitosis." Luca sighs putting his book down and says, "Mitosis is the process by which a cell duplicates the chromosomes in its cell nucleus, in order to generate two, identical, daughter nuclei. It is generally followed immediately by cytokinesis, which divides the nuclei, cytoplasm, organelles and cell membrane into two daughter cells containing roughly equal shares of these cellular components. There happy?" Luca grabs his book and continues reading leaving the teacher speechless and defeated. The teacher continues teaching them while Izzy says to Luca, "Nice one." He high fives Izzy with a devious looking smile on his face and says, "Thanks. By the way awesome drawing Izzy." Izzy confused until Luca points at the symbol she drew and says, "That symbol. Its pretty interesting it's the same symbol on the cover of my book." Izzy says, "Oh this it's a kanji." Luca looks at her and says, "Oh really? Japanese writing rocks what's it suppose to mean?" Izzy just says, "Godsend."

**LeShawna**

_1:30PM_

It was the last period of the day and LeShawna was on spare she was planning on meeting Izzy and DJ who were on spare with her in the concourse of the school. She makes a stop by her locker to grab a pudding cup since she was a little hungry. As she opens her locker she looks to left to see Lindsay's locker still battered up from being "broken into" LeShawna says, "Poor girl. At least none of her stuff was stolen." She grabs her pudding cup and starts eating it by her locker. As she finishes she puts the spoon back in her locker and tosses the empty cup into the trash can near her locker and starts walking to the concourse. As she walks somebody runs into her and she yells, "Hey watch where you're running!" As she feels her pocket she notices that her wallet is missing and as she does she gives a glare in the direction the guy ran off too and says, "Oh Oh Oh Oh!!! You did not just steal Shawny's wallet! GET BACK HERE!!!" She starts chasing the guy through the halls of the school until she finally sees him. As she sees him the guy looks back and just smiles at how slow she is at running. LeShawna knowing she wouldn't be able to catch him by normal means closes her eyes real tight and concentrates as hard as she can until she finally opens her eyes to see that the guy in front of her has stopped moving. As she slowly walks up to him she looks into the library window beside her to see that everyone also isn't moving and things like paper planes are floating in mid-air. When she finally gets right beside the person who took her wallet she takes it out of his hands and says, "Controlling time and space rocks." She decides to give him his karma's worth and turns him around making him face a wall and moves away closing her eyes again to make time go forward again. As time returns to normal the guy hits the wall and LeShawna looks at him and says, "That's what you get for messing with LeShawna yo." She snaps her finger and walks away.

**Geoff**

_1:50PM_

Geoff was also on spare for the period today but didn't want to hangout with DJ since something was on his mind ever since Luca started talking about the book he signed out from the library at Lunch. As Geoff thinks to himself he looks at his bottle of water and opens it and not bothering to pick it up he puts his hand over it and pulls a bit of the water out using his powers and throws the ball of water into his mouth. He stares at his hand and creates and orb of water and says, "How can my power help people?" Geoff thinks long and hard about what he can do with his power and says, "Maybe…maybe I could get a copy of that book Luca has and reads what it says for my abilities." Geoff throws his water bottle away and starts walking around the halls since there were only a few minutes of class left.

**Cody**

_2PM_

Cody was in gym class and everyone there was playing soccer for today's class except for Cody at least not yet. He was watching everyone in a trance like state making use of his new power that he recently acquired a few weeks ago and been wanting to put them to the test in a real-life situation. As he watches everyone in his trance like state his eyes show and record images of everything that's happening within the game. Cody snaps out of his trace and says, "I'm up!!" Everyone on his teams sighs just because his body doesn't really spell athlete. As he gets up and puts his foot on top of the ball he smiles deviously and all the images of everything he watched previously starts playing back and he says, "Let's play." As the coach blows the whistle Cody slides to the left with the ball and starts making his way through his classmates weaving his way until he's finally near the soccer net and kicks as hard as he can into the goalie's net. The goalie manages to block it and kick it back into play until Cody pulls out another image he recorded within his mind and says, "Shaolin Soccer time." Cody jumps into the air and pulls off the Shaolin Soccer kick at the ball and the goalie jumps out of the way of the incoming ball and makes the goal Cody screams, "Nice!!!" Cody looks at the net one more time and says to himself, "I think I'm going to like these powers."

**Kendra**

_3:15PM_

After Kendra got home from school today she was out in her backyard reading while listening to Three Days Grace on her iPod. Marilyn appears behind her and puts his hands over her eyes and says, "Guess who?" Kendra smiles and says, "Hi Marilyn." Marilyn jumps over her and sits in the chair next to her and says, "Whatcha reading my little queen of the stars." Kendra gives him a smile at that nickname and says, "Activating Evolution. It's a book about people who people can gain unique powers like me." Marilyn smiles, "Wanting to learn more about the origins about your powers I'm guessing." Kendra sticks her tongue out in a playful smile, "Something like that. I hate saying this Marilyn but I'd like to be alone while I read in peace if it's no trouble." Marilyn smiles, "It's no problem at all. Goodnight Kendra." Marilyn kisses Kendra on the forehead again and vanishes again. "Goodnight Marilyn."

**Bridgette, Duncan, and Luca**

_4:15PM_

Luca was at home and headed off to his room. As he entered his room he threw his backpack into the wall and heads up to his dresser and takes his shirt off to stare at the scar on his back. He looks at it for a minute and says, "I'm tired I think I'll take a quick nap and maybe things will be better later." As he walks to his bed he takes his socks off and throws them into the hamper and slowly proceeds to put his glasses away before collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep. Meanwhile at Bridgette place Bridgette is on the phone with Duncan talking about Luca and says, "Well what I don't understand Duncan is how is Luca able open up to you about everything yet every time I try to ask him something about his past he keeps all of them a secret from me." Duncan sitting on top of his roof again since his parents and brothers were out again says, "Well Bridgette you got to remember I've been Luca's friend since pre-k and I've actually been his only friend since those days." Bridgette resting on the couch says, "I know that but still I'd wish he'd open up to me a little bit you know what I'm saying." Duncan sighs, "Bridgette I can understand that Luca can't open up to you easily because you're more than just a friend to him. Before he met you he was just as much of a delinquent as me before I met Courtney heck we even went to military school together and he blew up the kitchen there because the place pissed him off. But even way before he became the sarcastic person we know him as right now Luca was actually a really kind-hearted kid he could easily be compared to the way DJ is now back than." Bridgette surprised says, "Really? Well what made him change so drastically?" Duncan getting a little depressed says, "I'm sorry Bridgette I promised I wouldn't tell anyone without Luca's permission how about you go visit him I think he needs a friend to talk to him and your probably the best choice since he was pretty depressed on the bus today after reading that book so much." Bridgette smiles, "Maybe I will thanks Duncan." Duncan smiling, "No problem later Bridgette." "Later." After Bridgette hangs up she makes her way for Luca's house down the street. As she arrives she rings the doorbell and is greet by Luca's mother, "Why hello Bridgette." "Hey ya is Luca home?" Luca's mom smiles, "Why yes he's in his room I believe it's upstairs to the left." "Okay thanks." Bridgette takes her sandals off and walks upstairs to Luca's room. As she arrives at the door she knocks and the door opens. She takes a look around to see the book he was reading at school was on his dresser she suddenly hears Luca saying, "No don't! Please don't!!" Bridgette turns around and sees Luca asleep around uncontrollably she thought he must have been having a nightmare and runs up to him by his side grabbing his arm and says, "Luca wake up! Wake up its Bridgette!" As she tries to wake him up she sees Luca's scar on his shoulder for the first time and says, "What the…? Where in the world did he get this?" Luca still moving uncontrollably continues talking in his sleep, "No leave her alone!!! Please don't do it! No…NO!" Luca gets up yelling, "CATHERINE!!!!!" Luca starts breathing heavily and can't stop shaking from the dream he had as he looks beside him he sees a blurry face as the person puts on his glasses he says, "…Bridgette?" Bridgette just nods her head and out of nowhere Luca starts hugging Bridgette. At first Bridgette is surprised but slowly she starts to hold him tight in her arms to stop him from shaking and says, "Its okay now Luca I'm right here." Luca smiles and says, "Thank…you…Bridgette." Luca passes out and Bridgette just continues to hold him tight in her arms until he wakes up.

**Gwen and Trent**

_5:00PM_

Trent rang the doorbell to Gwen's house and her mother came to the door, "Oh hello Trent. I'm sorry to say this but if you're here to see Gwen I can't let you in unfortunately she's not feeling too great you can try again another day is that alright?" Trent gives a smile, "Sure that's totally fine. Thanks anyways." As Trent leaves Gwen's mom closes the door. After the door closes Trent runs over to the side of the house and looks around to see if anyone is watching him. After the coast is cleared Trent phases through the wall into Gwen's house as he enters he continues to phase through the buildings slowly climbing up it into Gwen's room. As he finishes phasing through into Gwen's room he sees her lying on the bed in shock and rushes over to her, "Gwen! Are you okay!? Say something!!" Gwen's eyes open and she sees Trent in front of her holding her hands tight and says, "Trent…We have to…stop it." Trent confused says, "Stop what Gwen? What do we have to stop?" "Look…around you…" She says before she passes out. As Trent looks at the ground in front of him he sees pictures of various versions of the destruction of Canada. But the most disturbing one of all in was her dresser window completely painted as the city being engulfed in an apocalyptic looking version of a nuclear disaster.

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
